Soully Love
by amelkinochan
Summary: Special Fict for SasuNaru Day 2010! Satu saat anak kandungku, Sanosuke meminta aku menceritakan kisah cinta kami, ortunya. Dimana dunia jijik dengan persamaan gender kami. Suamiku, Sasuke Uchiha menghadiahi aku ciuman di akhir cerita ini. ONESHOOT. YAOI.


Desklaimer Chara: Masashi Kishimoto.

A/N : Kino mempersembahkan sebuah fict untuk pertama kalinya yang diperuntukkan khusus untuk SasuNaru Day. Kata yang di cetak miring di fict ini adalah kata-kata dari slide (Sasuke's POV). Selain itu, reader boleh asumsikan sendiri menurut yang reader suka (Naruto's POV). WARNING: Dianjurkan ketika membaca fict ini, dengarkanlah lagu S'gala Bayangmu miliknya Ornito. Sangat—err apa ya? Yah, pokoknya begitu, deh.. Eh, tapi gak ada unsur pemaksaan, loh.. hhe. Oya, ini fict SasuNaru YAOI saia yang pertama kali. Biasanya saia pakai Naruto sebagai cewek. Kali ini dia cowok tulen. Wkwk. Dan juga cerita ini sudah dimulai dari summary. Itu petunjuk-paling penting-nya.

Yupz, segitu aja A/N dari Kino. Reviewlah apa yang kalian asumsikan dari cerita ini, yah..!

Nikmatilah, Sob..! :D

~~~o0o~~~

Summary:

Special Fict for SasuNaru Day 2010.

Satu saat anak kandungku, Sanosuke yang meminta aku menceritakan kisah cinta kami, ortunya. Dimana dunia jijik dengan persamaan gender kami. Suamiku, Sasuke Uchiha menghadiahi aku ciuman di akhir cerita ini. ONESHOOT. YAOI.

_**

* * *

Soully Love**_

_by Kinoshimizu Bie Uzumaki_

* * *

~~~o0o~~~

Arah jarum panjang ke angka 9. Jarum pendek ke angka 1. Pukul 1.45 pagi. Gelap sekali.

Gelap seperti kedalaman laut yang tidak tertembus sinar matahari. Di sudut kamar tidur ini, ada sedikit cahaya berbentuk segi empat vertical. Semakin didekati, semakin jelas lagi kenampakan yang terjadi.

Rupanya itu memang si dia. Dasar, orang Uchiha selalu saja terkesan sibuk. Kemeja putih berselimut jas hitam beraksen biru dan celana panjang rapi bahan seragam masih melekat di tubuhnya yang tegap. Seperti hari-hari biasa di rumah ini, di ruang ini. Hari-hari dimana saat sepasang mata biru selalu mengamati setiap gerak-geriknya tanpa berkedip ketika bermain bersama, menaruh perhatian hingga membawa perasaannya terhanyut pada si Tuan Es ini.

Kedua mata kelamnya masih saja memandangi layar terang itu. Duduk di kursi spons yang lembut tanpa menghentikan kedua tangan yang sedari tadi menari di atas key laptop, sepertinya dia terlihat santai dan nyaman sekali.

"**Nyaman** katamu," liriknya tajam padaku dengan satu kata yang diperjelas. "ck, kau tak tahu apa-apa, Dobe." Fokusnya kembali lagi pada monitor elektronik tersebut.

Clep!

Kalimatnya sangat menusuk. Kuputuskan menjejaki jarak antara kami, segera kulingkarkan kedua tangan ini rapat pada lehernya.

Apa yang tidak kutahu, Teme?

Jemari orang bermata kalem sekaligus tajam itu berhenti melakukan aktifitasnya. Dia diam tanpa sepatah kata pun. Aku tahu dia sedang berfikir, karena aku mengerti dia orang seperti apa.

Ketika kulirik sebentar, layar monitor Sasuke menampilkan satu jendela movie maker dan satu jendela winamp.

"Kau mau tahu, ya?" dia berkata datar, sedatar perasaannya. Kurasa.

"Akan kutunjukkan." Jemari lentik besar khas dengan kulit putih pucat itu menggeser mouse dan mengklik bagian-bagian tertentu pada panel. Aku cuma bisa menunggu. Dagu berwarna tan kutempelkan pada kepala belakang Sasuke. Bau mint segera merasuk indera penciuman seorang Uzumaki menembus batas angan sebuah kata aman dan nyaman.

Sekian detik berikutnya, tampak sebuah slide yang bergerak. Fokus mata biru segera tertuju pada karya Sasuke tersebut. Karena cukup gaptek, aku tak tahu apa nama program itu.

_Biografi __Sasuke Ichiha_

Satu kalimat permulaan dari pertunjukkan slide Sasuke di laptop itu.

_Teman.. _

_adalah hal terindah yang aku punya saat ini.._

_Dia selalu menghiburku saat aku terpuruk.__ Dia sangat menyebalkan terkadang, tapi kuakui dia orang yang menyenangkan. Dia perhatian padaku. Menyingkirkan poniku saat aku merasakan benda itu mengganggu. Kami sering tidur punggung-punggungan dibawah pohon ditengah terik matahari untuk melepas peluh seusai latihan basket. Dan makan es krim bersama sehabis pulang sekolah._

_Ya, tentu saja dia __tak lain adalah Naruto Uzumaki._

Mata biru tak bisa tercegah untuk tak membelalak. Ada namaku disebut di dalamnya.

_Semangatnya__. Tekadnya. Senyumnya. Tawanya.. Benar-benar tidak ada duanya. Membuat hidupku makin berwarna.._

_Aku jadi merasa kalau aku sebenarnya.. ng.. entahlah.. aku tak tahu.._

Kau pura-pura tak tahu apa memang tak akan pernah tahu, Teme?

Huff.. Tenanglah Naruto.. Lihat dulu ini sampai selesai. Kataku pada diri sendiri.

_**T**__**iba-tiba perasaan aneh itu datang**__._

Kalimat itu di cetak tebal pada slide.

_Aku sering mempe__rhatikannya saat dia tertawa, saat dia bahagia, sampai-sampai tak sadar kalau aku.. ikut bahagia juga, ikut tersenyum juga._

_Pernah __tanpa sadar kami berpelukan di tengah lapangan basket karena meraih first winner dalam turnamen dengan 'shoot' terindah dari Naruto Uzumaki di detik-detik pertandingan terakhir. Ya, si rambut pirang berhasil membalik keadaan dan memenangkan pertandingan basket antar sekolah itu. Pelukan itu sangat lama sampai dengan teman-teman satu tim menggertak dan ikut berpelukan bersama kami. Aku tak tahu pasti apa yang aku rasakan saat itu. Antara senang, semangat, dan.. Cemburu?_

_Pernah __jua satu masa, bibir ini hampir menyentuh benda yang sama di wajahnya. Arrgghh.. Aku sulit mengendalikan diriku sendiri. Aku tergila-gila padanya. Untung saja tindakan itu berhasil kucegah meskipun sangat sulit tuk dilakukan. _

_**C**_

_**I**_

_**N**_

_**T**_

_**A**_

Muncullah slide foto-foto saat kami bersama. Yang pertama adalah foto yang diambil secara tak sengaja oleh Sakura ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba memelukku dari belakang. Kedua, kami bersentuhan dahi dengan background jembatan dan sungai saat malam hari. Kami bahagia ketika itu.

Sudut mataku mulai menghangat secara perlahan mengingat kembali semuanya. Satu kalimat kemudian memotong tampilan foto,

_Kami akhirnya mengikat perjanjian sehidup semati.._

Kembali terlihat sebuah foto kami. Aku dan Sasuke berdampingan memakai liontin yang sama dengan gambar kami masing-masing. Aku pakai liontin isi gambar Sasuke, Sasuke pakai liontin isi gambar seorang Naruto Uzumaki.

_Hubungan ini kami jalani bagai air tak bermuara__.._

Setelah itu ada beberapa foto yang membuat darah dari sekujur tubuhku mengalir ke wajah. Walau aku bersaksi jikalau aku sekarang tak punya darah lagi. Shikamaru –si jabrik pemalas itu— ternyata telah memfoto seorang Naruto Uzumaki yang tersudut di dinding saat Bungsu Uchiha sedang memberikan first kiss pada si pirang. Tapi nampaknya tangan besar Sasuke berhasil menghalangi shoot dari kamera cowok 'mendokusei' sehingga bibir kami yang bertautan tak tertangkap kamera. Setelah itu, muncul gambar yang diambil saat Sasuke memangku Naruto yang bersuka ria ketika cowok mata kelam tersebut mengajaknya ke wisata air terjun. Juga foto lain yang bahkan aku tidak tahu kapan Sasuke mengambilnya. Foto ketika ia mengelus dan mencium err—lebih tepatnya menjilat keningku. Disana muka tan terkesan lebih merah matang dari biasanya. Foto kami ketika di onsen juga ada. Memangnya kapan Teme mengambil semua gambar-gambar itu? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu.

_Kebahagiaan menyelimuti kita s__ampai kau memberitahuku, bahwa kita tak mungkin bersama lagi. Kutanyakan kenapa. Ternyata kanker otak yang berakhir kematian telah menunggumu, stadium akhir.. _

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan?__ Katakan, Dobe..! Jangan tinggalkan aku begitu saja seperti ini..!_

Ku dekap dia makin erat dalam sakit yang terus menggerogoti hati pemuda tubuh jenjang itu. Jangan khawatir, Sasuke. Aku akan menunggu sampai saat kau menyusulku. Tapi kau belum tiba waktu. Itu bujukku padanya.

Setetes air hangat menyentuh permukaan kulit kecoklatan di lengan kananku. Air itu dari mata orang yang sedang kudekap. Pipi dengan tiga guratan ini kugesekkan lembut ke rambut hitamnya berulang-ulang dengan mata terpejam.

Jangan cemas. Aku akan terus menantimu dalam damai. Rest in Peace, Teme.. Kau tahu itu kan?

Tersenyum dengan bibir yang kelu dan kaku berwarna biru kehijauan bukan perkara yang mudah. Aku tahu, pelukanku dingin menyelimutinya. Aku tahu, tubuh ini tak mampu lagi menghangatkannya. Aku tahu, keberadaanku kali ini hanya akan membuat bekas lukanya seminggu lalu terkoyak lagi. Aku tahu itu. Aku tahu..

Foto-foto kebersamaan kami masih hadir secara bergiliran di slide. Sepertinya dia berniat menaruh semua foto kami disana.

Maafkan aku, Teme..

Maaf, karena rasa sayangku telah menumbuhkan rasa yang sama darimu. Maaf, karena aku tak mampu menemanimu di sepanjang hidupmu. Hanya secuil cinta yang dapat aku berikan padamu. Bukan seutuhnya. Karena yang Kuasa, sepertinya hanya mengijinkan aku memberikan sebagian kecil saja potongan kasih sentuhan padamu.

"Cukup," potongmu begitu saja. Tiba-tiba kau berbalik berdiri dan merengkuhku erat dalam dekapmu, Sasuke. Siapa yang tak kaget diperlakukan seperti itu.

Si pirang ini cuma bisa berontak sedikit, tak sanggup melepaskan diri. Sasuke diam dan sepertinya dia tak mau mendengarkan aku sama sekali. Dekapannya sedikit melonggar dalam beberapa saat, dia meneguk sesuatu yang tidak dapat kulihat karena membelakangiku. Mataku melotot ketika aku mencium bau kimia menyengat. Bau toksin.

Dan benar, setelah itu Sasuke lengser dan jatuh ke lantai melepaskan aku dari pelukannya. Mulutnya mengeluarkan busa, seluruh ototnya mengejang, dan mual yang berlebihan membuat buih-buih keluar dari dalam tenggorokan. Onyx-nya menebal, kukunya berubah merah muda pekat, ku cium lagi ada bau almond di antara bau-bau toksin yang mendominasi. Pemuda tampan itu tiduran dengan terpaksa sambil memegang botol kecil bertuliskan CaSi. Kalium Sianida.

Dia.. keracunan.

Lalu apa yang aku perbuat? Hanya berdiri mematung begitu saja tanpa bertindak apa-apa. Cuma bisa memandang dia dengan tampang hampa tanpa beban. Bukan tak mau, tapi aku memang tak mampu meminta pertolongan. Takkan ada yang sanggup mendengarku, kecuali Sasuke. Raga saja sudah tak punya. Hanya nyawa dan jiwaku yang sedang menanti dia ke surga bersamaku saja yang ada.

Ya, aku memang egois. Biar saja. Lagipula Sasuke juga ingin bersamaku. Ini buktinya kan? Dia meminum cairan yang seharusnya tidak ia konsumsi.

Tangan kanan Naruto Uzumaki mengurut keningnya sendiri dan menghapus setitik bening kaca-kaca di sudut mata birunya.

"Dobe.." seseorang memanggilku dengan panggilan kesayangannya padaku. Sedikit intipan dari mata langit cerah ini, aku bisa melihatnya berdiri memakai kain putih terusan yang sama dengan yang sedang kupakai. Ada dua Sasuke Uchiha, satu berdiri dan memakai baju putih, satu lagi tidur tak bergerak di lantai.

Ya Tuhan, si Dobe ini bahagia sekali melihat kenyataan di hadapannya. Sungguh, Tuhan.. Aku sangat bahagia.. Sasuke jadi seperti aku. Dia akan menemaniku, akhirnya dia bersamaku lagi. Tak apa bukan di dunia tempatnya, namun latar agung yang lebih indah daripada tempat ini telah kau janjikan pada kami. Benarkan, Penguasa Alam?

Karena aku sudah berjanji akan sehidup semati dengan dia, senyum kedamaian disunggingkan bersama untuk takdir ini. Dimana kami dipersatukan kembali dalam tirai cinta, rumah surga, ketenangan hati, dan selimut kasih sayang. Berbeda dengan dunia yang tak mau menerima cinta kami ini dengan alasan apapun. Engkau telah memeluk kami dalam keabadian. Tiada lagi sakit dan derita dapat menerpa, hanya ketentraman dan kenyamanan yang tersisa.

"Teme.." Naruto menawarkan telapak tangan kanan ke pemuda berponi panjang didepannya. "... mau ikut?"

Pemilik wajah stoic menarik kedua ujung bibirnya dengan senyum terindah yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya. "Tentu saja." Dia menggenggam tanganku. "Aku tinggalkan ragaku cuma untuk ini kan?"

Senyum termanis kuperlihatkan padanya tanpa harus menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Hn, ayo berangkat." Sayap putihnya muncul lebih lebar dari punyaku. Naruto melayang setelah dari atas Sasuke -yang terbang duluan- menarik genggaman mereka ke arah cahaya yang disorot dari langit. Meninggalkan kamar gelap dengan warna biru dan hitam yang mendominasi ini dengan laptop yang masih menyala menampilkan slide—

_Finally,_

_Aku, Sasuke Uchiha memutuskan untuk mengantar sekaligus ikut serta untuk tinggal di tempat Naruto Uzumaki sekarang. Keyakinan bahwa disana akan ada kebahagiaan yang kami ciptakan bersama sudah memadat dan semakin bulat. Tentu saja punya keturunan pun tidak lagi mustahil untuk dilakukan. Aku yakin itu akan terjadi. Aku percaya. Dan dia pun juga. Bersama.._

_Selamanya.._

~~~~o0o~~~~

* * *

Selamat Hari Jadi buat Sasuke dan Naruto..! Semoga cinta kalian kan kekal happily ever after. Takkan terpisahkan, walau badai rintangan menghadang. Takkan berkurang kisah kasih diantara kalian berdua. Pesan terakhir—

S'MOGA LANGGENG, YA...!

We love You.. XD


End file.
